LocoRoco Midnight Carnival
LocoRoco Midnight Carnival is the fourth game in the LocoRoco series. They have a new ability called "boing". The "boing" makes the LocoRoco bounce higher and bounce in walls. The game was released on October 29, 2009. Story Once upon a time, on a late, sleepy night... The BuiBui came to cause trouble and fright! The mischievous rascals sang their old tune, and kidnapped LocoRoco right under the moon! Deep in the depths of the great BuiBui castle, the LocoRoco were put through to a terrible hassle! With what were the mischievous BuiBui toying? Now the poor LocoRoco bounce with a BOING! But the LocoRoco are not ones to mope Perhaps this new Boing is a reason for hope? Use it to bounce through the BuiBui built stages. Complete the perilous BuiBui built stages, to help the LocoRoco back to a safe haven! Gameplay Movement and controls The game controls are quite simple. L button '- tilt the screen left '''R button - '''tilt the screen right '''L+R button then release any one of them '- Jump '''Circle(tap) - break a large LocoRoco into smaller LocoRocos Circle(hold) '''- merge all the small Locorocos into one. First of all, you may want to master the jump. Depending on when you release the triggers, the LocoRoco will jump a different height. At time, you need to learn how to control the magnitude of your jumps when clearing certain stages. '''Wall jumps - this can be done by tilting and releasing the triggers alternatively. For example, perform a jump toward the right wall, hold the right trigger. When the LocoRoco hit the right wall, release the right trigger and hold the left trigger. When it hits the left wall, release the left trigger and hold the right trigger. Boing - Each time you jump sucessfully, your boing counter will increases, up to a maximum of 100. After that, you will get +1000 to your score for each successful boing. After 100 boing, the timing becomes difficult. Note: Your LocoRocos should be merged into one to execute a Boing! LocoRoco Rescue When a LocoRoco is injured (Moja devour, thorns), immediately catch the "ghost" LocoRoco or else it will die and lose you one. Checkpoint If you encounter a checkpoint (a statue of a "ghost" LocoRoco), you can be redirected there after a game over. However it will cost you 300 pickories, it can only be used 3 times per checkpoint. Stages There are a total of 16 stages in this game. The next level is unlocked once you complete a level. As you progress through the stages, the difficulty level increases. Be mindful of the number of stars below the stage name. The more stars, the more difficult the level. There are also three DLC stages unlockable after purchase in the PSN Store, for a total of 19 stages all in all. 'Beginner Areas' (1-2 stars) 'Chapo-Wahr 1' (1 star difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 0:40 Gold Medal Score: 450000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 6 Gold Medal Pickories: 451 From the starting area, go to the place right before a small gap. Jump on the small hump on the left and try to jump as high as possible. You can wall bounce upwards to reveal a hidden area. There is a Moja above, so do be careful. There are some pickories for you to collect here. You need to reach the top section on the left. There are two thin pieces on the left side, note that the lower one have a slight slope. You need to land your LocoRoco on this slope and then wall bounce upwards in order to reach the top left section. From there, take the passage on the left and slide down to reach a few islands, work towards the right and you will find the MuiMui there. Hang on to the brown flying creature to return to the top area. 'Buibui Fort 1 '(1 star difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 1:05 Gold Medal Score: 460000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 6 Gold Medal Pickories: 418 After you reached the second berry, jump up the wall on the right. Don't follow the pickories path but jump towards the left instead. When you land on the upper wall on the left, a hidden path will be revealed. Jump up the umbrella and then wall jump towards the top to find a MuiMui. Do be careful as there are four Mojas on the way up. 'Nyokki Land 1 '(2 stars difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 1:05 Gold Medal Score: 460000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 8 Gold Medal Pickories: 308 MuiMui There are 2 raising blocks just before the exit. The MuiMui is hiding right below the right raising block. You need to slide down carefully to pick up the MuiMui and then wall bounce up. Hidden berry There are 2 raising blocks just before the exit. The hidden berry is hidden in between the two raising blocks. You need to slide down carefully to pick it up and then wall jump up. 'Shamplin 1 '(2 stars difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 0:55 Gold Medal Score: 440000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 7 Gold Medal Pickories: 393 MuiMui + Hidden pickories At the start of the stage, accelerate your LocoRoco and send it upwards and hit the top region. There is a hidden area above that lead to a series looping circuits. The pickories are lined up amongst the loop. At the end of the loops is the MuiMui. After meeting it, the wind will blow you back to the start of the stage. Hidden berries 1. The penguin near the start of the stage dropped a berry when destroyed. 2. The penguin near the exit dropped a berry when you managed to push it off the edge. 'Intermediate Areas' (3-5 stars) 'Jaojab 1 '(3 stars difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 1:30 Gold Medal Score: 430000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 5 Gold Medal Pickories: 548 Destroy the monkey and hold on to the vine. Swing towards the left and bounce upwards to a hidden area. The MuiMui is waiting for you in plain sight. 'Dolangomeri 1 '(5 stars difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 2:05 Gold Medal Score: 430000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 7 Gold Medal Pickories: 380 MuiMui + hidden pickories At the area after you get pass those moving rock traps, jump towards the right wall to reveal a hidden area. Collect the pickories and then bounce up the wall to the MuiMui above. Killing the Oja (giant Moja near the exit) involves the "stun and damage" attack. First hit to stun him, and give him another knock to damage him. Do these three times to kill the Oja. 'Tropuca 1 '(3 stars difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 1:10 Gold Medal Score: 450000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 6 Gold Medal Pickories: 450 MuiMui + hidden pickories After going through the first narrow passage, bounce against the wall to go up to a hidden region. Pick up the pickories along the way and meet the MuiMui. After that, go through another narrow passage to exit the region. 'Yamboona Tree 1 '(5 stars difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 2:05 Gold Medal Score: 430000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 4 Gold Medal Pickories: 701 Hidden pickories Right at the start, jump toward the green creature and bounce towards the left side to a hidden region with lots of pickories. MuiMui After you swing over, jump on the first trampoline but do not jump on the second trampoline. Instead, jump and wall bounce up to the area above and on the left of the second trampoline. Hidden pickories When you encounter the large green creature, hop on it and follow it up to the top. When it reaches the top, it will spin around 360 degrees and then take you up to a hidden with lots of pickories (While the green creature spins 360 degrees, maintain the 'boing' action for extra points). Take the breeze to go back to the bottom after you collect them all. 'Advanced Areas' (4-7 stars) 'Shamplin 2 '(4 stars difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 1:00 Gold Medal Score: 430000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 5 Gold Medal Pickories: 573 MuiMui + hidden pickories From the starting area, go down the U-shaped tunnel but don't jump out to the right. Instead, drop back to the U-shaped tunnel and use the momentum to bring you to the upper region. Do a zig zag bounce at the top section to reveal the hidden area. You have to follow the pickories path closely to pick them all up and reach the MuiMui at the end. Take the breeze back to the starting area. Hidden pickories 1. After passing the Moja, you will enter a long passage with a very straight pipe like exit. If you aim properly, you will be able to land in a hidden section with pickories instead of the passage below. 2. There is a hidden passage with pickories just above the exit. If you take the passage mention in #1, you should be able to enter this passage and reach the exit. 'CaloCaro 1 '(5 stars difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 1:35 Gold Medal Score: 440000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 5 Gold Medal Pickories: 294 Muimui There is a transporting creature near the start. With proper timing, pop out your LocoRoco to a hidden area on the left, take wall jumps, and you'll see Muimui at the right side. Take the breeze back to the starting area. 'Chapo-Wahr 2 '(6 stars difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 1:10 Gold Medal Score: 450000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 7 Gold Medal Pickories: 317 MuiMui + Hidden pickories In the area with lots of small rotating wheels. If you shoot yourself upward in the middle area, you will reach a hidden section. Pick up the pickories and find the MuiMui at the end. The breeze will bring you back. 'Buibui Fort 2 '(7 stars difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 2:45 Gold Medal Score: 430000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 3 Gold Medal Pickories: 287 MuiMui After reaching the checkpoint, jump to the left and up the wall, then jump toward the right on the machine (the BuiBui cannon), then bounce to the left to reveal a hidden area. The MuiMui is waiting for you on the left side. 'Ultra Advanced Areas' (6-10 stars) 'Tropuca 2 '(6 stars difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 2:00 Gold Medal Score: 430000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 4 Gold Medal Pickories: 416 Hidden pickories Just before you met the first puffer fish, there is hidden area above and on the right. You need to perform some fancy jump to reach there. MuiMui When you encounter the first two rotating wheels, move towards the right to find a hidden area with a MuiMui inside. 'Kelapton 1 '(7 stars difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 2:00 Gold Medal Score: 440000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 4 Gold Medal Pickories: 431 MuiMui When you had landed on the rotating cloud, move towards the right. When you reached the fourth vine, do a large swing to the left and you can find a MuiMui there. In case you are confused, the MuiMui is somewhere above the first vine, you can see it if you pay attention. To return to the earlier section, you need to roll down a vine carefully. 'Jaojab 2 '(8 stars difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 2:35 Gold Medal Score: 430000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 3 Gold Medal Pickories: 352 Muimui As you reach the third chamber block, jump up and then right. You'll find Muimui there. Take the breeze to get back. 'Dolangomeri 2 '(Most Difficult stage, 10 stars difficulty) This is the hardest stage in the game, if following the storyline. But if the DLC stages were counted, this stage is just outranked by BuiBui Fort 3 in terms of difficulty. This stage, according to the Strategy Guide, will test what you have learned on the previous stages. Gold Medal Time: 3:30 Gold Medal Score: 450000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 4 Gold Medal Pickories: 999 Muimui First kill the Ojaja (giant Mojaja) by giving it five hits. Upon its death, a portal to the right will automatically open. Go there and you'll see Muimui, then get back for the goal above. Be careful on your way back! 'DLC Stages' Purchase them through PSN Store and these stages will be unlocked: 'Shamplin 3 '(5 stars difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 1:30 Gold Medal Score: 430000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 6 Gold Medal Pickories: 708 MuiMui There is an unusual curve at the left side. Get through it and you will see a hidden section. Boing properly as there are many Mojas (including 1 Mojaja) in the environment and the terrain is a wavy snow path. Time and speed up your boing properly such that you will reach the far left side where MuiMui is waiting. 'BungaBongo 1 '(6 stars difficulty) Gold Medal Time: 2:30 Gold Medal Score: 440000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 7 Gold Medal Pickories: 356 MuiMui As you reach the water, don't swim yet. Bounce to the left with a great big boing but be careful with the thorns also on the left, a weaker bounce results to hitting the thorns, and bounce to the right to reveal a hidden section where MuiMui is located. 'Buibui Fort 3 '(Most Difficult stage, 10 stars difficulty) This is unarguably the hardest stage in the game, and even in the LocoRoco series. The degree of difficulty is paralleled to the stage of the same name in its predecessor, LocoRoco 2. Gold Medal Time: ?:?? Gold Medal Score: 500000 Gold Medal LocoRoco: 4 Gold Medal Pickories: 712 MuiMui In the pit area of the left wall over the bouncing area. Scoring Mechanics 'Rewards and Penalties' Boing from start to end: +100000 Touch the hidden MuiMui in a stage: +100000 Collect all berries: +100000 Collect all pickories : +100000 Eat 1 Pickory: +50 Eat 1 Big Orange Pickory: +500 Eat 1 White Pickory: +2500 Eat 1 Berry: +2000 Finish stage before allotted time: +1500 per second Finish stage beyond allotted time: Total score is halved Number of LocoRocos(N) at finish: 3000 x N Enemies GiGi: +1000 Mooskoos: +1000 Bochollo: +1000 Apokay (the hanging monkey): +1000 Domingo: +1000 Domingo-Popo: +2000 Gamumuht: +1000 Jamumuht: +1000 Finmoot: +1000 BuiBui Plane: +1000 BuiBui Robo: +2500 Moja: +2000 Mojaja: +2500 Oja (Found in Dolangomeri 1 and 2): +10000 Ojaja (Found in Dolangomeri 2): +25000 Example: Beating Dolangomeri 2 perfectly in 6 mins (Time to beat is 8 mins) 999 pickories x 50 = 49950 4 Berries x 2000 = 8000 4 Berries Perfect = 12000 6 Mojas x 2000 = 12000 1 Mojaja x 2500 = 2500 1 Ojaja x 25000 = 25000 Found Muimui = 100000 All Pickories = 100000 All LocoRocos = 100000 Time Score = 8 mins - 6 mins = 2 mins = 120 sec x 1500 = 180000 Total: 409450 x 2 (since double score when Boing is active) = 818900 + 100000 (Boing from start to end) GRAND TOTAL = 918900 pts Costumes/Items BuiBui Lucky Charm - 100 pickories (protects LocoRoco from Togeh once) Pickory Ball - 10000 pickories (attracts nearby pickories) Replay Player - 1000 pickories (plays replays) Replay Recorder - 3000 pickories (records a replay, press Square button when "Stage Clear" stats show) Nice Memory Camera - 2000 pickories (takes snapshots, press SELECT button during gameplay) Flower Pin - 1000 pickories Heart Glasses - 1000 pickories (emits hearts when doing a "Boing") Hohoh Calf - 1000 pickories Face Paint - 1000 pickories Swimming Goggles - 1000 pickories Large Ribbon - 1000 pickories Pink Spots - 1000 pickories Saviour Mask- 2000 pickories (can rescue LocoRoco) BuiBui Mask - 5000 pickories (plays the Midnught Carnival Main Title theme) MuiMui Mask - 5000 pickories (plays the MuiMui theme) Moja Mask - 5000 pickories (plays the Moja song) Skeleton Mask - 3000 pickories Oni Mask - 3000 pickories BuiBui Junk - 2000 pickories Ghost Mask - 3000 pickories Shamplin Set - 800 pickories Clown Set - 200 pickories Party Set - 500 pickories Gentleman Set - 1000 pickories Christmas Set - 2000 pickories (plays the Christmas demo theme) Fancy Hat - 3200 pickories MuiMui Expedition Hat - 2000 pickories (plays the Locoroco 2 theme) Regal Crown - 10000 pickories (plays the Locoroco theme) Domingo Hat - 1000 pickories CaloCaro Helmet - 500 pickories Kelapton Beret - 200 pickories Straw Hat - 200 pickories Pirate Cap - 800 pickories Eggshell - 1500 pickories Colorful Hat - 800 pickories Hood - 200 pickories Yamboona Feathercap - 2000 pickories Chef's Hat - 500 pickories Ninja Hood - 10000 pickories Captain's Cap - 5000 pickories Samurai Helmet - 5000 pickories Chapo-Wahr Hat - 1200 pickories Jaojab Cap - 1500 pickories Dolangomeri Hat - 1800 pickories Tropuca Hat - 500 pickories Patapon Mask - 1 pickorie or (complete Bui Bui Fort 1) Minigames 'Practice Area Ticket' Unlocked after clearing Stage 2, BuiBui Fort 1. The aim in this game is to gather 10 LocoRoco. Once you had done that, the wall to the final area will be broken down allowing you access to lots of pickeries. There is no stage clear area in this area. So just leave the place anytime you want. 'BuiBui Crane' Unlocked after clearing Stage 3, Nyokki Land 1. The BuiBui will tell you which LocoRoco to catch to gain extra points. If you return empty handed, the minigame will end. Scoring mechanisms: Wrong LocoRoco: 10, 20 Correct LocoRoco: 20, 40, 120, 160 Catch All: 100 100 - 150 BuiBui Charm 160 - 250 Kelapton Beret, Chapo-Wahr Hat 260 - 350 Pink Spots, Swimming Goggles 360 - 450 Hohoh Calf, Face Paint 460 - 550 Heart Glasses, Large Ribbon 560 - 650 Dolangomeri Hat, Flower Pin 660 - 750 Gentleman Set, Skeleton Mask 760 - 850 Samurai Helmet, Fancy Hat 860 - 990 Ghost Mask, Oni Mask 1000 ~ MuiMui Mask, BuiBui Mask 'Loco Ball' Unlocked after clearing Stage 6, Dolangomeri 1. Each LocoRoco will cost you 20 pickeries. One of the 6 openings with be opened with a golden pickory. Try to aim so that a LocoRoco will land there and pick it up. If you managed to do so, the central opening will be opened. Take this opportunity to sent in as many LocoRoco to the central portion as possible. Keep on doing this and the central stage will undergoes a change that will produce a stage with many pickeries and no enemies. You have a short amount of time to grab all of them up before everything resume to normal. If you managed to grab all of them, you will get another chance to do the pickories bonus stage. If you can maintain this stage infinitely, you can earn lots of pickories. The catch is to do this process with the minimal amount of LocoRoco so that you get a positive gain of pickories. 'Bonus Games 1, 2 and 3' These bonus games will be given you once you had played the game enough time. You try to gather as many pickeries as you can before the timer run out. If you decided not to play the bonus games immediately, they will become selectable. However, you will still be given 1 try for each game. While they were selectable, you will not be given that particular bonus game. So, you may want to play the one you like and keep the ones you dislike selectable. Trivia *LocoRoco Midnight Carnival is the only game to have few number of stages (16 + 3 DLC stages = 19), unlike in the first two games LocoRoco and LocoRoco 2, there were 40 and 25 stages in all, respectively. *This is the only game where Mojas spit out a "ghost" (near death) LocoRoco when hit. *In the previous game, the Lucky Charm is free, can be obtained by getting 300 musical notes, and can survive four hits. It was changed in this game, limited only to a one-hit survival and costing 100 pickories. *Also in previous games, larger species of Mojas devour more LocoRoco than a Moja itself. This is changed in this game where Oja and Ojaja devour always only one LocoRoco. *This is the only game where the perfect total number of LocoRocos in a stage is less than 20, even less than 10. *If the player's score is enough to reach a million (i.e. professional players in Dolangomeri 2), the maximum score will always be 999999 points. Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Games